


Wishful Thinking

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 61: Shakespeare. Set during ‘The Shakespeare Code’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 61: Shakespeare. Set during ‘The Shakespeare Code’.

Bad breath or no, Martha sort of wished she’d gone ahead and kissed Shakespeare. Even apart from the knowledge (though she’d be sectioned if she shared it with anyone back home) that she’d kissed _William Shakespeare_ , at least she might have seen the Doctor’s reaction. He’d seemed jealous earlier when Shakespeare had been flirting with her. Maybe if he saw what he was missing...

But she’d missed her chance, and the Doctor was no longer acting like she was anything but a transitory passenger. She’d never really been a jealous person, but she thought of that girl, Rose, and sighed.


End file.
